Black Angel Raven
by qn4eto1234
Summary: Превод. Ритсу умря, мразейки любовта, превръщайки се в известния демон Черния гарван. Такано беше роден като ангел и е лидер на ангелите. Започната е война между демоните и ангелите. Какво ще направи Такано, когато разбере, че Черния гарван е неговият партньор? Дали Ритсу ще даде още един шанс на любовта? Или отново ще бъде разрушен от нея?
1. Пролог

Това е превод. Оригинал: **Black Angel Raven** by April952

Преводът е направен за лично удоволствие. Нямам никакви права нито към историята, нито към героите.

* * *

 **160 г. пр. Хр. Последните мисли на Ритсу...**

Около мен се разливаше кръв, давайки ми топлина, докато тялото ми бавно изстиваше. Засмях се на себе си, бях благодарен за кръв? Каква смешка.

Сърцето ми бие бързо, карайки ръцете ми да треперят, но бях спокоен, дори не ме интересуваше, понеже желаех смъртта, искайки да бъда надалеч от унижението, страданието, омразата, които ме бяха придружавали от деня, в който семейството ми умря пред очите ми.

Повдигнаха ме от пода и грубо дръпнаха косата ми, за да погледна мъжа, на когото дадох живота си. Тези мъже воняха на саке, по стените бяха приковани жени, крещейки, умолявайки да бъдат освободени. Злато, оцветено с кръв, от хората, които убих, която спечелих за свободата на мъжа, когото обичах, а той стоеше настрани, подигравайки ми се. Тези прасета не се интересуваха от нищо и не показваха милост.

Присмиваха ми се, гледайки как кървя, радвайки се на това как победиха мъжа, от когото всички се страхуваха. Мъжът, когото мислех, че обичам, държеше ножа, който ме прободе отзад, смеейки се. Показа ножа на голяма тълпа, която не можех да видя зад мен, вдигайки ножа над главата си, сякаш показваше съкровище. Бях пречупен заради него. Чудовище, създадено от така наречената „любов".

Беше само оръжие, което да се използва във война.

Тялото ми започна да гори, сякаш бях погълнат от огън. Борех се да дишам, дробовете ми бяха като нокти, които драскаха по вътрешността. Вярвах, че ада вече ме посрещаше, драскайки ме, влачейки душата ми в дълбините на ада. Изкашлях кръв; знаех, че не ми оставаше много.

Съжалявах се, само това ли представляваше животът? Това ли беше съдбата ми? Да мия ръцете си с кръв всеки ден, да гледам как разкъсвам семейства, както моето беше откъснато от мен, да гледам как мъжът, на когото имах доверие и когото обичах ме предава? Това ли беше?!

Гледах как любимият ми сведе поглед към мен и заби ножа право в сърцето ми, убивайки ме.

Омразата му ми даде силата да му се усмихна самодоволно, казвайки му безмълвно, че ще го чакам. Аз ще го видя в ада и ще го измъчвам. Той извади ножа, неспокоен поглед се появи на лицето му.

Последните ми мисли: Адът е само моето начало.


	2. Война

**3 хиляди години по-късно**

Ритсу седеше в овощна градина с разцъфнали дървета. Обичаше това място; беше единственият му рай, единственото му спокойствие. Имаше лек вятър, носещ му музиката от трептенето на цветовете един срещу друг. Във въздуха се носеше чиста миризма, несъщестуваща в друг свят, пълнеща дробовете му на Ритсу с облекчение. Ритсу затвори очи, не беше свикнал със слънцето и винаги държеше очите си затворени.

Ангелите не идваха вече тук. Всички бяха заети с воденето на войната, която щеше да определи кой ще управлява човешкия свят през следващите сто години. През повечето време ангелите печелеха и имаше мир по света. Последният път, когато демоните победиха, успяха да започнат Първа и Втора световна война. Роден пр. Христа, невинният не оставаше невинен за дълго.

Ритсу се изсмя на себе си. Беше се влюбил в мъж, който обичаше парите и проклетата война. Чу, че Ритсу е известен воин и за всичките богатства, които беше събрал през краткия си живот. Измами го. Накара Ритсу да се влюби и се престори, че е заловен от бандити. После бандитите сключиха сделка с Ритсу, да им помогне да забогатеят и те ще пуснат любимия му. Ритсу не знаеше, че любовникът му ги води. Колко наивен беше. Колко глупав. Ритсу направи гримаса, отваряйки очи, когато усети, че контролът му се пречупва. Пое си дълбоко дъх с усилие и отблъсна тези спомени в най-тъмните кътчета на съзнанието си.

След три хиляди години тези спомени продължаваха да го преследват. Напомняйки му какъв глупав е бил да се влюби. Любовта не съществуваше, любовта беше скрито зло.

Ритсу отново затвори очи и остави главата си да лежи на кората на дървото. Черните му криле се разпериха, нуждаейки се да се движат, преди да го покрият сякаш защитавайки го. Беше облечен в черни дънки и свободна бяла блуза, черните му кожени ботуши досригаха коленете му.

Без криле, повечето го бъркаха за ангел заради чертите му. Лицето му беше гладко и нежно. Беше слаб, карайки хората да вярват, че е крехък, но притежаваше мускулите и умението да победи мъж, десет пъти по-тежък от него. Ангелите винаги го приближаваха заради спокойната аура, която излъчваше.

Ритсу изсумтя. Всички знаеха кой е. Не трябваше да го закачаш. Той беше причината демоните да победят последният път. Силата и уменията му спечелиха уважението дори на по-възрастни и силни демони. Искаха да ги води в тазгодишната война.

Нямаше да премине през това отново, помисли си Ритсу.

На Ритсу му се искаше да прекара вечността тук, място без война, без омраза, и без да се налага да крие зад маска. Безсмъртността, помисли си Ритсу с мрачна въздишка, беше по-скоро проклятие, вместо дар.

Кожата на Ритсу настръхна, когато усети, че го наблюдават. **Същият човек ли е?** Помисли си Ритсу, отваряйки леко очи.

Той беше.

Един ангел стоеше настрани. Златистите му очи го гледаха с интерес. Носеше сини дънки и бяла блуза. Косата му беше най-наситеното черно, което Ритсу някога беше виждал, но всъщност очите му приковаха Ритсу. Златистите му очи сякаш пронизаха черната му душа и видяха всички ужаси, които беше извършил.

 **Няма значение** , помисли си Ритсу, затваряйки отново очи. Нека види. Този мъж винаги се появяваше и стоеше на същото място.

Докато не закачаше Ритсу, нямаше проблем с присъствието му.

Ритсу усети призива на Ада, вероятно беше неговият ред да изтезава.

Ритсу отново въздъхна. Дори това беше станало изморително. Беше му назначен любовникът му няколко години по-късно, когато за първи път овори очи. Беше удоволствие да знае, че ще си получи отмъщението все пак. Ритсу се усмихна злобно, спомняйки си ужаса на мъжа, когато видя Ритсу отново. Прекара почти хиляда години, измъчвайки го, но с минаването на годините, Ритсу се измори да вижда копелето, измори се да разбира всеки ден, че все оше имаше сила върху Ритсу, карайки го да чувства всичко, което искаше да забрави. Ритсу го назначи на някого другиго, искайки да избяга от всичко това.

Ритсу бавно се изправи и разпери болезнените си криле. Искаха да летят през райските облаци и да оставят света назад. Аз също, помисли си Ритсу, местейки се вместо това през небесата на Ада.

 **\- По-рано**

Такано изруга, осузнавайки, че днес ще закъснее. При очи към двамата мъже, които се атакуваха като животни.

И двамата бяха на арена, подобна на Купола в Рим; отвсякъде дойдоха ангели да гледат битката. Всички викаха, очите им бяха разширени от вълнение, не бяха виждали толкова хубава битка от години.

 **Сигурно наистина се мразят** , помисли си Такано, чудейки се защо. Вече знаеше, че Хатори и Ю се мразят, но причината все още беше неизвестна.

Такано ги наруга. Ако продължаваха, денят щеше да мине без да го види. И ако наистина го изпуснеше, тези двамата щяха да страдат. Развълнуван, Такано се местеше от един крак на друг, искайки му се Ю да не става след силния удар от Хатори и после изръмжа, когато Ю се изправи.

Такано се огледа, забелязвайки, че всички бяха хипнотизирани от начина, по който двамата се биеха. Такано се усмихна самодоволно. Нямаше да забележат, че го няма, ако тръгнеше незабавно. Това беше последната битка преди да спрат за деня, така че наистина нямаше значение дали е там. С взето решение, Такано се премести при вишневите цветове. Без да спира, за да се наслаждава на гледката, отиде до центъра на земята, знаейки, че човекът ще е там.

Преди няколко години Такано дойде тук, за да избяга от всичкото напрежение на идващата война. Бродеше безцелно сред вишневите цветове, когато **го** видя.

Мъжът с черните криле.

Такано не знаеше защо, но беше хипнотизиран. Крилете на мъжа бяха като нощното небе, между тях ярко светеха звезди. Мъжът някак си накара Такано, човек, който смяташе, че няма емоции, да чувства благоговение. Оттогава Такано идваше, надявайки се, че мъжът ще е там и въздъхваше от удоволствие, когато се появяваше всеки ден.

Тогава Такано го усети; мъжът винаги излъчваше такава аура, която привличаше Такано, беше като притегляне, което не можеше да избегне. Такано въздъхна облекчено, щастлив, че ще може да го види днес.

Докато минаваше през последните храсти, остана без дъх. Там беше. Мъжът стоеше на същото място, главата му лежеше на кората на дървото. Изглежда сякаш спеше. Красивите му крила сякаш бяха замръзнали на път да погълнат мъжа или да го защитят. Косата му се вееше на вятъра, беше дълга, достигаше раменете му.

Мъжът се усмихна. Още нещо, което пленяваше Такано, беше как лицето му разкриваше какво си мисли. Израженията му винаги се сменяха. Но, Такано призна изненадано, преди никога не се беше усмихвал.

Усмивката на мъжа избледня. Усмивката беше там за секунди, оставяйки Такано зачервен от удоволствие да я види. Без да отваря очи, стана с толкова много грация. Крилете му се разтвориха над него, изглеждаше като ангел, който беше на път да полети. Внезапно на Такано му се прииска да отиде там и сам да разбере дали тези криле бяха толкова меки, колкото си представяше.

За съжаление мъжът се премести, оставяйки Такано сам. Такано въздъхна, все още не беше отворил очи. Сляп ли беше?

Такано се намуси, днес успя да го види само за минута. Онези двама празноглавци щяха да си платят за това. С нежелание, Такано се върна на арената. Хатори и Ю все още се биеха; раздразнен и с двамата, той се премести у дома си. Събра криле зад себе си и седна. Имаше документи от съвета, които трябваше да прегледа, но просто не можеше да се концентрира.

Мъжът с черните криле се усмихна.

Такано се наведе назад и се замисли за мистериозния мъж. Защо демон ще се крие в Рая? Може би имаше неприятности? Такано се напрегна, внезапно му се искаше да го намери и да го скрие тук в дома си.

Такано поклати глава. Ако наистина имаше неприятности, мъжът нямаше да напусне безопасността а Рая.

\- Да говоря ли с него следващият път? – Такано се засмя на себе си, никога не си беше мислил, че емоциите ще управляват живота му по този начин.

Такано беше напълно пораснал ангел; така и не премина през детство. Беше роден да води армията си. Емоциите не трябваше да му пречат, а ето че се тревожеше за демон.

Такано се изкиска. Откакто беше срещнал мъжа, животът на Такано се беше променил; виждаше живота си като пълноценен.

Чу гневно почукване на вратата, прекъсвайки мислите му. Такано се намуси, опита се да го пренебрегне, но всяка секунда, през която чукащият беше игнориран, чукаше по-силно, предизвиквайки главоболие.

\- Такано! Отвори вратата! Знам, че си там! – Йокозава, трети главнокомандващ в съвета на ангелите, чукаше и риташе по вратата. – Такано! Отвори, това е сериозно!

Пъшкайки, Такано отиде да отвори вратата на вбесен Йокозава.

Въздухът около двамата изведнъж стана напрегнат. Такано започна да се поти, като видя нещо в очите на Йокозава, което не беше виждал от последната война.

Страх.

\- Войната започна.


	3. Черен гарван

**Тази и всички останали глави се превеждат със знанието и позволението на авторката.**

* * *

Ритсу беше раздразнен. Повикаха го, искайки да води войната днес. След серия повторени „не"-та, смъртоносен поглед и хвърлянето на няколко демони, най-накрая го оставиха на мира.

Ритсу нагласи черната си маска, която винаги носеше, когато беше в Ада; покриваше долната половина на лицето му и върха на главата му, оставяйки очите му свободни, маската също така скриваше гласа му, карайки го да звучи зловещо. Крилете му също бяха покрити с черна броня, единственият човек, който беше виждал крилете му, беше онзи ангел, който винаги го посещаваше при разцъфналите вишни.

Ритсу седеше на върха на черната планина, която се извисяваше над бойното поле, гледайки как демоните и ангелите се подреждаха за битка.

Черни облаци се виеха над полето, единствената светлина в този ад идваше от светкавиците. Земята беше твърда и пясъкът беше наслоен със смърт. Счупени метални клетки бяха захвърлени навсякъде, решетките стърчаха по земята. Пръстта беше покрита и с оръжия от предишни битки.

Демоните носеха златна броня, изцапана с кръвта на душите, които изтезаваха, маските им бяха от черепите на паднали ангели. Ангелите носеха техните блестящи бели брони, светещи в тъмнината.

Това имаше ефект и върху хората. Когато се случваха големи битки като тази, опасни цунамита и земетресения внасяха хаос около тях. Умираха хора без обяснение, зараждаше се гняв, причинявайки самоубийства и насилие в света.

Ритсу взе решение да избягва тази война. Не искаше да взима участие.

Един от ангелите погледна нагоре към Ритсу, карайки всички останали също да погледнат. Ритсу веднага усети страха и решителността, които се излъчваха от тях. Не го изненадваше. Все още се страхуваха от него след последната битка, която му спечели името Черния гарван. Вероятно вярваха, че ще вземе участие в тази война.

Ритсу разпозна мъжа, който водеше цялата армия. Бронята му беше подобна на неговата собствена, само че покриваше цялото му лице, със същата беше участвал и в последната война. Лидерът на ангелите направи крачка напред и обяви:

\- Аз ще се разправя с Черния гарван.

 **\- Такано**

Битката започна.

Такано отиде до Черния гарван, демоните лесно го пуснаха. Те се подсмихваха и му се подиграваха, че Черния гарван ще е последното нещо, което ще види. Такано ги игнорира, решен този път да победи Черния гарван.

Преди сто години Такано се изправи срещу него. Беше различно преживяване за Такано; не се биеше с обикновени демони, а с животни. Разликата беше, че животните са хитри и бързи; бяха свикнали да се бият всеки ден само за да оцелеят. Демоните се биеха заради забавлението, не използваха никаква стратегия. Когато битката приключи, Такано се събуди в лечебницата и видя колко лошо бе ранен, не можеше да ходи със седмици.

Такано се приземи пред Черния гарван, мечът му сочеше към гърлото. Отегчен, Черния гарван чакаше да види какво ще направи.

Черния гарван се взря безмълвно в Такано, не се местеше и на милиметър. Такано беше объркан защо Черния гарван не вдига собствения си меч. Толкова високо мнение ли имаше за себе си? Разгневен, Такано атакува, изненадан когато Черния гарван само блъсна меча му. Такано бързо отстъпи, мислейки че Черния гарван сега ще атакува, но той само стоеше там, наблюдавайки войната под тях.

\- Няма ли да атакуваш? – извика му Такано.

\- Не.

Такано премигна.

\- Какво?

Черния гарван го игнорира.

На Такано не му харесваше да бъде игнориран, затова той мързеливо отново замахна към мястото, където стоеше Черния гарван. Такано усети Черния гарван от едната си страна и пристъпи настрани. Черния гарван просто го гледаше. Такано отново замахна, едва докосвайки бронята му този път. Черния гарван беше известен със скоростта си, плашеше дори Такано.

\- Бий се, дяволите да те вземат! – Черния гарван наклони глава и изчезна. Такано извика изненадано, когато мъжът му изрита краката изпод него.

Ритсу се приземи настрани от него.

\- Вече казах, че няма да се бия.

\- Защо? – Такано отново се изправи, едновременно раздразнен и развеселен от малкия трик.

Защото не искам. – Ритсу погледна към битката; изглеждаше сякаш ангелите побеждават. – Изморен съм от всичко – каза той тихо. Такано само го погледна невярващо. Ритсу завъртя очи. – Няма ли да продължиш да замахваш към мен?

\- Не ми се подигравай! Ще си платиш за това, че си убил много от ангелите ми. – Двамата се заобикаляха, разглеждайки другия за слабости.

Ритсу изсумтя.

\- Само ги раних, не е моя вината, че не се изправиха достатъчно бързо преди демоните да ги стигнат.

\- Но беше по твоя вина!

Ритсу нищо не каза. Не успя да нанесе последния удар на онези ангели, не бяха направили нищо лошо. Не му пукаше дали е резултат от направеното от него, но той, със собствените си ръце, не беше убил ангел.

\- Ще ме убиеш ли или не? – попита Ритсу, вече не му пукаше.

Такано присви очи.

\- Толкова много ли жадуваш смъртта?

\- ...Да. – Това изненада ангела. Изненада малко и Ритсу. Наистина ли искаше да умре? Толкова дълго време беше страдал неописуемо. Беше се разхождал като зомби в съществуване от нищо освен омраза и болка. Наистина ли искаше да продължи подобно съществуване?

И двамата останаха тихи, слушайки битката долу. По някаква причина Такано не можеше да направи тази стъпка и да го убие. Защо се колебаеше? Такано имаше чувството, че е видял част от Черния гарван, който никой друг не беше виждал; уязвимост.

Понякога чудовищата знаеха какво са. И това беше болезнено наясно.

\- Чуха как закоравели ангели и демони викат ужасено, преди звуците да избълбукат от прерязаните им гърла. Навсякъде лежаха обезобразени мъртви воини, невиждащите им очи все още бяха широко отворени в шок.

Демоните пируваха с този вид болка и омраза от жервите си, дори им се наслаждаваха. Но този мъж сякаш беше отвратен. Дори и сега гледаше към бойното поле, в очите му имаше страдание.

Ритсу вдигна меча си. Такано приготви своя.

Като изстрел, Такано нападна яростно, налитайки на демона, изпращайки ги назад към земята, и двамата си изпуснаха мечовете. Блъснаха се в камъните, превръщайки слоя на прах. Изпозвайки юмруци и нокти, те се деряха. Този път Такано имаше надмощие, само трябваше да притисне мъжа, за да може да избяга. Ритсу изръмжа. Такано се подсмихна.

Ритсу надигна глава, удряйки Такано право в неговата. Такано падна назад, Ритсу се отдръпна от него.

Ритсу погледна към меча си, това беше грешка. Ангелът използва разсейването му и го бутна със силата на товарен влак, просвайки го на земята. Ритсу усети как рамото му изскочи от ставата и едно коляно се съедини с челюстта му.

\- Мамка му, човече! – Ухили се Такано. – Вече не си толкова силен, а? – присмя се Такано.

Ритсу замахна със здравата си ръка. Не му харесваше да е притиснат. Ритсу отново успя да се освободи, този път не позволи на ангела да вземе надмощие. Въртяха се в кръг, Ритсу вдигна меча си, не разваляше очния контакт с ангела.

И давамата мъже бяха толкова погълнати един от друг, че не забелязаха Киришима, който се промъкна отзад. Киришима заби меча си в гърба на Ритсу, острието премина през бронята на Ритсу и влезе в плътта. Родено от инстинкта, Ритсу тласна меча си назад, успявайки да рани Киришима в рамото. Така успя да се освободи от меча.

Ритсу се премести от мъжете, уверявайки се, че вижда и двамата. Острата болка обезчувстви ръката на Ритсу, давайки предимство на мъжете.

\- Такано! Какво чакаш? Довърши го!

Преди Такано дори да има възможност да осмисли какво се беше случило току-що, много демони нападнаха двамата ангели, давайки възможност на Ритсу бавно да се отдалечи.

 **\- Ритсу**

Ритсу направи болезнена гримаса. Острието почти го прониза в сърцето.

Войната отдавна беше приключила, слънцето представи всички мъртви ангели и демони.

Кореро, демон-генерал, се приближи до Ритсу, лицето му беше намръщено. Демоните нямаха рога или остри зъби както вярваха хората. Изглеждаха като ангелите с изключение на това, че приличаха на лошите момчета, за които жените толкова често фантазираха. Кореро имаше лъскава черна коса и остри и пронизващи сини очи. Кожата му беше покрита с белези от години битки. Беше достатъчно красив, за да съзблазни дори и ангел да извърши грях за него.

\- Защо не се би? Изгубихме много братя днес!

\- И защо да ме интересува? Вече ти казах, че няма да участвам в тази война, - Кореро изръмжа.

Усещайки, че Кореро е на път да атакува, Ритсу се премести до изолирания си дом на Земята. Беше в гората, слънцето не беше достатъчно силно да проникне в това, което дърветата предпазваха така близо. Ритсу се постара да постави печат върху земята, така че никой ангел или демон нямаше да го намери.

Гърдите го боляха ужасно, опитвайки се да се възстановят. Ритсу блъсна ръката си във вратата, намествайки рамото си.

Раздразнен на себе си, че се е разсеял, Ритсу реши да си легне за деня.

И с надеждата, помисли си Ритсу, да не се събуди никога вече.


	4. Колко още мога да издържа?

Такано направи болезнена гримаса. Шибан демон успя да го рани. Той и Киришима успяха да се справят с онези десет демона без да се изпотят; просто Такано продължаваше да поглежда към мястото, от където Черния гарван си тръгна без да му пука, че деомонът можеше да се възползва от разсейването на Такано.

Ан-чан се извини, докато превързваше стомаха му. Доктор Новаки беше зает да се грижи за любовника си, който бе нападнат от орда демони. Хироки беше лошо ранен, но пък беше опитен воин, беше известен с бързината си, независимо колко крехък изглеждаше.

\- Няма нищо, Ан-чан, отиди да излекуваш останалите, очевидно е, че доктор Новаки днес не може да се концентрира. – Ан-чан кимна леко благодарно. Доктор Новаки беше блед, ръцете му трепереха, докато превързваше една дълбока рана на рамото на Хироки.

\- Новаки, успокой се, добре съм. – Хироки се опита да успокои любовника си, но Новаки мълчеше. Откакто Хироки се върна от битката преди няколко минути, Новаки остави всичко, което държеше в ръце, през лицето му премина изплашено изражение, докато тичаше към любовника си. Сега изглеждаше сякаш се бори с порива да вземе Хироки и да го скрие от останала част от войната

Войната продължи само около седмица и само през нощта, през деня всички си почиваха. Беше добра сделка, но все пак войната беше тежка.

Нуждаеха се от повече лекари, помисли си Такано, обличайки блуза. На практика беше само Ан-чан; Новаки явно не можеше да бъде отделен от Хироки. Навсякъде имаше легла с ранени ангели; някои се нуждаеха само от зашиване, други имаха дълбоки рани, които бързо трябваше да се затворят.

Сякаш като по повикване се появи Мисаки.

\- Мога ли да помогна?

Ан-чан въздъхна облекчено. Мисаки беше Носещ радост. Не беше точно като ангел пазител, носещите радост живееха сред хората и донасяха радост като даваха съвети или просто бяха до тях.Мисаки реши да научи повече за медицината, тъй като имаше толкова много свободно време. Помагаше доколкото може. Двамата бързо преминаха през всички по-лесно.

Болницата беше красива. Подовете показваха океан, плуваха риби от всякакъв вид и цвят, звезди, галактики и луни блестяха от тавана.

\- Хей! Казах, че съм добре! Хей, почакай! Пусни ме! – Такано се обърна и видя Новаки да носи Хироки през рамо и извън стаята. Такано поклати глава. Влюбени хора.

Такано внезапно беше вдигнат от леглото и хвърлен в другата част на стаята. Ан-чан ахна.

Йокозава пристъпи към замаяния Такано и го хвана за яката.

\- Кучи син такъв!

Йокозава отново го хвърли; изглеждаше сякаш подхвърля парцалена кукла из стаята. Такано се блъсна в празните легла, крилете му бяха извити в различни посоки. Поклати глава и се изправи.

\- Какво, по дяволите?!

\- Киришима беше ранен заради теб!

\- А?! Не е моя вината, че онзи се забърка в нещо, за което специално казах, че ще се погрижа!

\- Ти просто стоеше там! – И двамата мъже се изправиха лице в лице, готови за битка.

\- Това не ти влиза в работата!

\- Ъм, може ли да излезете отвън? – попита Мисаки. Двамата ядосани мъже погледнаха Мисаки. Мисаки трепна, но не отстъпи. – Ранените все още са тук, трябва да си починат днес, моля?

Такано въздъхна. Не искаше да се занимава с това точно сега. Без да дава възможност на Йокозава да премести Такано на друга арена, където да се бият, той се премести при вишните. Винаги се чудеше защо харесва това място, боядисано в розово.

Такано се разходи насам-натам, мислейки за днешната война. Тази война всъщност можеше да се окаже, че е в тяхна полза, демоните не бяха така силни като преди, но знаеше, че не трябва да съди за война до самия й край. В последната война ангелите бяха на път да спечелят, ако Черния гарван не се беше появил и доминирал във войната напълно сам.

Очите му, внезапно си помисли Такано. Таяха толкова много болка и омраза. На Такано обикновено не му пукаше за подобни неща, но очите на мъжа сякаш го омагьосваха по някаква причина. Беше малко притеснително. Такано го признаваше. Никога досега не е бил толкова омагьосан. Дори и Черния му ангел не приковаваше вниманието му така силно.

Такано се сепна. Черния му ангел! Такано се огледа, забелязвайки часа. Трябваше скоро да е тук. Отиде до обичайното си място, надявайки се, че мъжът ще е там преди него.

Беше разочарован, когато видя, че мъжът още не беше пристигнал.

Такано реши да седне и да почака; не му искаше да се прибира вкъщи при вбесен Йокозава. Трепна, раната му се отвори повторно, когато беше захвърлен към онези легла.

Защо още не беше тук? Такано се чудеше. Безпокойство изпълни сърцето на Такано. Ами ако е бил ранен? Ами ако в момента умираше? Такано стисна зъби, нямаше смисъл да се притеснява по този начин и можеше само да чака и да види дали днес ще се появи. Надяваше се, че ангелът му се е скрил от битката, той изглеждаше толкова крехък; Такано вярваше, че не би оцелял и няколко секунди в тази война.

\- Невероятно...

Такано отскочи настрани, вадейки меча си.

\- Уоу, хей, спокойно, само аз съм – ухили се Киришима. Такано се намуси.

\- Какво, по дяволите, човече! – Киришима просто седна, чакайки Такано да направи същото. Такано стисна зъби. Не се нуждаеше от това в момента. – Знаеш, че партньорът ти иска да ме убие, нали?

Киришима беше изненадан.

\- Защо?

\- Защо?! Защото беше ранен заради мен, казва той. – Киришима махна ръка на това, карайки гнева на Такано да се надигне.

\- Наистина? На мен ми изглеждаше спокоен.

\- Спокоен? Той ме хвърли през стаята!

Киришима ме засмя.

\- Иска ми се да бях там, за да го видя. – Такано изръмжа.

Киришима се ухили и реши да смени темата... засега.

\- Та... Черния ангел ли чакаш?

Такано се сепна при това.

\- Откъде...

Киришима завъртя очи.

\- Знаеш, че съм точно толкова силен, колкото и ти и мога да крия присъствието си. Бил съм тук от време на време. – Имаше трима лидери във войната. Такано беше първият, Киришима вторият, а Юкина третият. Всичките трима бяха избрани по сила, но Киришима все пак можеше да му срита задника, ако иска.

Такано повдигна рамене, изглеждайки сякаш му се спи.

Киришима се изкиска.

\- Това, което ме изненадва най-много, е че тези дни показваш толкова много емоции. Преди не ти пукаще за нищо, винаги беше студен като камък. Но сега е толкова забавно да те гледам как се бориш с гнева си.

\- Млъквай. – Раздразнен, на Такано му се искаше Киришима да си тръгне. Не му харесваше някой друг да е тук; трябваше да е Такано и неговия Черен ангел.

\- Възможно ли е да ти е партньор?

Такано замръзна.

\- Какво?

\- Възможно ли е Черния ти ангел да е твой?

Такано се намуси.

\- За какво говориш? И, по дяволите, не си ли ми ядосан?

\- Не, не беше по твоя вина, каза, че ще се справиш, но аз ти попречих. Сега ми отговори, той ли е?

\- Разбира се, че не, той е демон, враг.

\- И? Шинобу също беше такъв, но сега е на наша страна. Шинобу беше второстепенен демон; винаги му се подиграваха и биеха преди Мияги да го прибере. Съветите се съгласиха да направят Шинобу ангел, защото не беше зъл. И все пак беше труден път и за двамата.

Такано поклати глава.

\- Просто бърбориш.

\- Обаче наистина мисля, че е. Същото се случи и с Усаги-сан. – Усаги-сан, главата на съвета на ангелите, преди също му пукаше също толкова малко, колкото и на Такано, но когато срещна Мисаки, мъжът изненада всички с това колко игрив и властен стана. – Ти срещна твоя Черен ангел и внезапно беше бомбардиран от емоции, нали?

Такано се замисли. Беше ли възможно наистина? Черния ангел партньор ли му беше? Развълнуван, Такано погледна към мястото, където ангела му обикновено седеше. Къде беше той? Всеки ангел жадуваше за партньора си. Партньорите бяха другата част на душата, единствените, които можеха да донесат истинско щастие в живота им. Без тях вечността беше мрачен ад.

Киришима се ухили.

\- Накара те да се замислиш, а?

Такано завъртя очи.

\- Ще видим, когато дойде.

Киришима повдигна ремене, оставяйки темата на мира.

\- Та... Йокозава е бил наистина ядосан? Заради мен? – В момента изглеждаше сякаш има очите на кученце.

Такано се засмя. Йокозава продължаваше да отрича, че Киришима му е партньор. Винаги се изчервяваше обилно; за Такано беше истинска гледка.

\- Не ме ли чу преди, когато казах, че ме хвърли през стаята?

Киришима се засмя.

\- Извинявай, дойде у дома и откачи заради раните ми. Момичето ми не помогна, разплака се. Обясних, че аз съм виновен и че никога няма да го направя отново. Изглеждаше сякаш се успокои при това. – Киришима въздъхна.

\- Страх го е да не те изгуби и мисълта Хийори да е сама. – Киришима се усмихна на това.

\- Затова гледам да не умирам. – Той се обърна към Такано, внезапно сериозен. – Какво, по дяволите, правеше с Черния гарван, така или иначе? Помислих си, че някак си те е победил.

\- Не знам, той просто... ме изненада.

\- Какво имаш предвид?

\- Каза, че иска да умре.

Киришима се облегна назад на кората на дървото.

\- Ако трябва да бъда честен, това не е особено изненадващо, демоните се раждат от омраза, те са емоционално крехки същества. Някои от тези демони някога са били хора, превърнали са се в това, което са не с извършени грехове, а защото са умрели, мразейки с цялата си душа. Има толкова много гордост в тях, сякаш се давят в нея.

Такано остана тих за известно време, осмисляйки казаното от Киришима. Черния ангел как се е превърнал в демон? Някога човек ли е бил? Или е бил роден като него?

Раздразнен на себе си, Такано си призна, че животът му не е бил нищо друго освен неотговорени въпроси тези няколко дни. Един ден стресът щеше да го убие.

Киришима подскочи развълнувано.

\- Да питаме Шинобу! Той познаваше Черния гарван!

Такано погледна дървото. Никога досега то не бе изглеждало толкова самотно, когато ангела му го нямаше, за да му прави компания.

\- Такано, той няма да дойде днес. По това време вече си е тръгнал. – Беше прав, вече минаваше обяд.

Киришима грабна Такано и се премести в дома на Шинобу без никакво предупреждение.

 **\- Ритсу**

Ритсу! Бягай! Бягай, Ритсу!

Ритсу отвори очи. Дишаше тежко, сърцето му биеше лудо. Той седна и се хвана за главата. Не можеше да диша правилно, контролът му отново му се изпълзваше, стените около него започнаха да се рушат и извиват, не беше добре, когато нарушаваше физиката.

Ритсу се премести до вишневите дървета, нуждаейки се от чистия въздух. Слънцето леко залязваше, така че виждаше по-добре.

Бавно Ритсу дишаше, отново сътвори стените около сърцето и ума си; ставаше по-трудно да го прави. Някой ден скоро напълно щеше да изгуби контрол и да убие всеки, който види.

Нощта бързо приближаваше, следващата битка скоро щеше да дойде. Нямаше друг избор освен да отиде, тъй като всички демони трябваше да присъстват и да се бият.

Ритсу въздъхна и призна, че сънищата се влошават. Гласът на майка му все още ехтеше в главата му. Понякога сънуваше смъртта на семейството си, друг път за хора, които бе убил, и после беше за любовника му, който го пробождаше в гръб.

 **Колко още мога да издържа?**


End file.
